


酒吧

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	酒吧

“开门！王菌楷给老子开门！”一阵猛烈的敲门声夹杂着含糊不清的吐字在门外响起。 

门很轻，但好像有什么东西粘在门上似的，一股很大的推力迎面而来。王菌楷下意识的用手去扶。

“是不是你给老子下的药，你不要脸！”王圆举着软白的胳膊大声的冲着王菌楷喊，满脸通红，靠近了能隐隐的闻到些许的酒香。

“你喝酒了？还被人下药了？算了……你先进来，在外面给人听到了影响不好” 

“王菌楷你装什么装，每天来酒吧里调戏我，我不同意你还给我下药……王八蛋！” 

王圆因为沉迷调酒，所以就乘着暑假来给酒吧打工，谁知道被这个叫王菌楷的滚蛋缠上了。 

腰被抵在门上，身体已经软成了一滩水。王菌楷伸着舌头细细的舔着王圆的脖子，温热的呼吸渐渐靠近那个红彤彤的耳朵，一股酒味和蜜桃味的身体乳香漂进了鼻息，王菌楷的眼底逐渐变得深沉，盯着满眼情欲的王圆。 大拇指和食指勾起王圆的下巴，逼他仰起头。 

被下了药的王圆粉白又痴欲，额前细碎的头发被汗水沾湿，白色的体恤隐隐能看到乳头，两颊泛着红晕，浑身就像高潮过后白里透粉，牙齿咬着下唇，急促不安。 

“真甜啊王圆儿，看来你被下药了第一反应居然是来找我，真是欠操” 

王菌楷是挺混蛋的，追了王圆大半年了也一直不表白。但只要是轮到王圆上班他都会在吧台要一杯最贵的酒陪着王圆。可他偏偏帅气又多金，桃花眼外加一米八的大个子，就是穿着宽松的牛仔裤裆部也是鼓鼓囊囊的，酒吧里搭讪他的有女的也有男的。可王菌楷对谁都冷淡，但每次半杯酒下肚就开始眯着眼撑着脑袋盯着王圆看。 

一开始王圆也不习惯，可日子久了王菌楷偶然有一天不来，他那一天心里反倒惦记了，想着是不是王菌楷出事了？又会不会是谈恋爱了？……这些想法会一直持续到第二天王菌楷再次到来的时候。 

漂亮又温柔的王圆在酒吧人气也不低，有时会有一些猥琐的老男人说一些奇奇怪怪的话，王圆就不搭理他们。 

酒吧里唯一让他心动的只有调酒和王菌楷，但他一直不承认后者。 

“唔…放开我，你干什么……别碰我”呼吸和唾液缠绕在一起，王菌楷轻而易举把舌头送了进去。王圆的口腔里充满着酒香，王菌楷哪里舍得离开加深了这个吻。 

“你说呢圆圆，肯定是操你啊都送上门了你觉得还能逃掉吗？”舌尖离开嘴唇，触碰上了白皙的脖颈，王菌楷掀起衣摆指尖就顺着腰线滑了进去。 

因为药的关系，王圆的整个身体已经做好了一切的准备，挺立的乳头和勃起的性器在被王菌楷剥干净以后全都暴露在了空气中。 

“王八蛋……别碰我……滚、滚开啊……唔”王圆扯着嗓子喊，可一出口全变成了糯糯的转调。 

“王圆，你自己摸一摸，你的小穴湿成什么样了？还说不要？” 

“我……我那是被下药了啊啊……啊疼”话还没说完，穴口就被两根手指堵住了。不管再怎么湿润，到底是第一次没有那么轻松。 

王菌楷草草用手指扩张了几下，扶着自己的涨大的阴茎就往里插。

“混蛋……王、王菌楷你就是…就是大变态”只是进入了一个龟头，王圆已经疼的皱起来巴掌大的脸蛋。 

“我就是变态，滚蛋，但我真的好喜欢你啊圆圆，你喜欢我吗？” 

“滚开……我不，啊……啊疼” 

“没事，慢慢来我有的是时间让你喜欢上我”王圆举着胳膊，指甲掐着王菌楷的肩膀，指尖陷进了肉里也不放手。 

王菌楷转身在床头的抽屉里拿出一条黑带着灰条的领带，抓着王圆的手腕绑在一起，打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

王圆每拒绝一次，他就往小穴里推进一寸。穴口被撑到最大，周围的褶皱已经看不到了，可王菌楷才进了一半。 

“王菌楷，你他妈的不是男人” 

“那我让你看看我到底是不是男人”腰身一挺，整根没入。囊袋紧紧的贴着白嫩的臀瓣。 

“啊……好深……不要了”进入的时候茎身摩擦到了某个点，王圆尖叫着，只是一瞬间足以勾起已经被下了药的王圆。 

“快……动一动，唔王菌楷，我要……”脑子里是‘混蛋变态’骂人的话，可一到嘴边就变成了淫荡的骚话。 

“操我……呜呜……”王菌楷捏着王圆的大腿根，看着他身下却都一动不动。虽然小穴的收缩和湿润程度已经让他疯狂，王菌楷艰难的压制住想射精的冲动，逼着王圆说喜欢他。

“宝宝，你下面的嘴可是比上面的嘴诚实呢，再问一次哦，喜欢我吗？” 

“喜……喜欢” “喜欢我什么呀？” 

“喜欢……喜欢你操我……呜呜”快感已经堆积到了极致，现在的王圆又疼又爽，脑子里不做任何思考，无论什么话就都顺着嘴边就说了出来。身体是最诚实的。

“其实从你第一天来酒吧，我就注意到你了…看到你……我、我下面我就会湿…呜呜呜呜…我什么都喜欢，我喜欢哥哥的大肉棒，我喜欢哥哥摸我，我喜欢哥哥的亲亲……哥哥操操我……”王圆已经不再顾及什么了，他只想被狠狠地顶弄，摩擦那个让他兴奋让他高潮的点。 

“圆圆真骚，哥哥这就给你”王菌楷怎么也没想到下了药的王圆会这么乖，喊哥哥的时候他心里的的最后一道防线被打破了。 掌心紧握着撸动王圆的阴茎，低头牙齿在乳头旁啃咬，指甲在乳尖上如同羽毛划过似的轻掐着。 

“好舒服啊……嗯…要到了……再快一点”青筋暴起的茎身在穴口摩擦，穴口由白到粉，再到发红。 

呻吟声回荡在空旷的房间里。 

下一秒，王圆的双腿紧紧夹住王菌楷的腰无意识的痉挛，臀部猛的抬起来离开了床单，被捆绑的手抓住头顶的枕头边缘。

“王菌楷我喜欢你……呜呜……”话没说完，阴茎就在王菌楷的手里跳了几下，王菌楷立刻收回撸动的手，抱住臀瓣又是十几下猛烈的抽插，白浊顺着马眼一股股的往外喷。 

最后每往里顶一下，精液就从马眼里流出来一点。足足持续了半分钟，王圆张着嘴闭着眼睛，这是他从未体验过的感觉，就好像一条脱离了大海的鱼，几分钟后才慢慢缓过神。 

也许是药物的原因，高潮过后的王圆更加动情。 

“唔……你怎么没射？我……我帮帮哥哥吧”刚刚的王菌楷闭着眼静静地感受王圆高潮时分泌出温热的肠液和穴口的收缩。已经压抑了很久的他解开了王圆手腕的领带。 

王圆翻身跨坐在了王菌楷的身上，扶着阴茎往下坐，已经被操熟了的小穴轻松的吃了进去。 

“好痒……唔我还要……” 

“宝宝要学会自食其力哦” 

王圆膝盖跪在王菌楷腰的两侧，抬起屁股让阴茎抽离小穴只留了龟头在里面，然后又猛的坐下去。反复了几次，他的阴茎就又直直的戳在了王菌楷的小腹。 

王圆浑身发软，哪有还力气自己动。趴在王菌楷的身上，把脸埋在锁骨。伸着舌尖，一下下没力气的舔着王菌楷的耳垂。 

“要哥哥……我没力气了啊……” 

“叫老公，老公就干晕你” 

“啊……呜哇老公，要老公的大肉棒……” 王菌楷沾了点王圆之前射出来的白浊，抹在穴口处，掰开臀瓣就着精液的润滑往里顶，太深了王圆吓得吸了吸鼻子。可不得不承认是真的爽，他扭着腰，王菌楷往上顶他就往下坐。 

“好深啊……老公好棒……用力一点嗯…要坏掉了…”满嘴胡言乱语的王圆撑起脊背，手却不安分的摸上了王菌楷胸前的红点，拿指腹按压拨弄着。身体里的阴茎又涨大了几分。 

“圆圆，不会坏的，你摸摸好紧的啊” 

“吃不下了……圆圆要被老公操坏了呜呜……”王圆小声啜泣着，闷着声呻吟。

“你老公我还是滚蛋，是变态吗？”一边问一边整根抽出又整根插入，穴口被淫水磨的亮晶晶的。

“不……不是的，圆圆爱老公啊……那里……别……”像触碰了身体的某个机关，王圆吸着气马眼流出透明的液体打湿了王菌楷的肚子。

双手扶着王菌楷的肩膀，用力往下一坐，没有预兆的射出了精液。 

射精时王圆的后穴就像一个吸盘，包裹着阴茎不放它离开。王菌楷没有停下，对着王圆身体里的某个点狠命的操弄。 

王圆的射出精液比第一次淡了很多，高潮时后穴特别的敏感根本经不住一点点的刺激。可王菌楷次次都把龟头顶向最深处。 

王菌楷按着王圆的腰，射在了他身体里。 

那一瞬间的王圆觉得自己身体轻飘飘的，后穴一股黏黏的液体注入了体内，前面好像什么东西冲破了牢笼，喷涌而出。 

淡淡的黄色带着一点点温度，洒在王菌楷的肚皮上。 

他被王菌楷操射尿了。 

一阵阵羞耻感夹杂着快感充斥着全身。 被下了药的王圆终于平静了下来。趴在王菌楷身上喘息。 

王菌楷也不嫌弃反而有点兴奋，等王圆尿干净他抽了几张湿巾为王圆擦拭。 

“老婆，真想在你小穴里待一辈子” 

“变态，滚出去” 

“怎么爽完就不认人了呢，我是你老公啊”


End file.
